Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170626231433
"You sure are quiet, Anna, aren't you? If I had to guess, anybody who couldn't easily stand how loud you are at all acts like they got headaches from you and is deaf." "Everything they said they were right about Elsa!" "I'm sorry but the real, old Princess Anna would never ever even meant to do nor say those things to nor about the likes of that brat, Elsa at all no matter what but it's all up to you if you wish you were much better off living, being properly raised and growing up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without the likes of that brat, Elsa, isn't it?" "She's the reason everybody else's against me. She's the same reason I couldn't move on to find any other friends, especially the ones who are or were lonely as I was. She's the same reason I was not only less focused on but neglected by my so called parents for past thirteen years ago until her coronation day. She's the reason nobody else bothered to focus on me at all either. I could've easily moved on from Elsa to find any other friends but no, instead, I just had to be stuck getting Elsa back all day, all week, all month and past thirteen years anyway. Worse, she was against my wish to marry Hans." "No wonder the eternal winter accident just had to happen. Worse, Hans betrayed you for no good reason at all after you returned to Arendelle." "I ran away from Arendelle to find happiness. I could've stayed away from Arendelle but no, instead I just had to go back home to Arendelle anyway. Worse, she froze my bedroom door shut to isolate me in my own bedroom. That was how Elsa felt. Yet she was doing this to me. Worse, I couldn't escape my bedroom because she assigned the guards to my bedroom door." "They told me what happened after they set you free from being isolated in your bedroom by the likes of some brat of a sister, Elsa." "The real, old Anna Elsa knew would never mean to do nor say any of these things but life with me and Elsa as sisters can be a total nightmare and a mistake anyway. She's the favorite who didn't deserve to have me as her sister at all anyway." "Plus, she doesn't deserve to have any siblings on her own at all no matter what, does she? Some girl like Elsa's much better off as an only child herself anyway." "I wish I never ever even grew up to be isolated in Arendelle like her." "Sorry to hear that from you so let's get something straight here right now this instant, okay? None of this would've ever happened at all if only those parents of yours really did anything to save that little brat, Elsa from being raised and growing up to be isolated in Arendelle for a long time, especially thirteen years right from the very start ever since back when that brat, Elsa was an only infant herself, the same favorite who was born with ice magic powers back then. I just hope that stupid little brat, Elsa's really an adopted, adoptive, foster royal child of Arendelle all this and that time all along." Anna nodded in agreement ever since she was still beyond mad at everybody else, even Kristoff and especially Elsa too for isolating her in her own one, only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle, especially freezing her bedroom and assigning the guards to her bedroom door much to her anger, fury, rage and hatred towards Elsa. That's why she was glad that anybody else who's willing to do anything to be there for her did everything in power to magically put Elsa to a deep sleep in order to keep her from finding out any of Anna's whereabouts but she was even also glad Elsa already lost all of her true, real, old memories of Anna herself, Anna being her sister, shutting her out for past thirteen years even without telling her why, the public confronation at Elsa's coronation day, the eternal winter, Elsa freezing her bedroom door shut in order to isolate her in her one, only bedroom rather than the whole castle of Arendelle, assigning the castle guards to Anna's bedroom door and the other tension in Anna's bedroom after Anna unfortunately returned home to Arendelle instead of staying away from Arendelle because of her pregnancy before everything anybody else did was to give Elsa what she deserved for freezing her bedroom door only just in order to isolate her in her one, only bedroom and assigning the castle guards to Anna's bedroom door too. Plus, they gave Elsa all of her real, fake, true, false, alternative but much better memories of her whole entire much better past life, especially all the memories of Elsa being an only single, siblingless, sisterless child of another kingdom, especially the much more magical, larger, bigger, better looking kingdom than Arendelle, having all the living snowmen armies to be there for her no matter what so the less she had to be lonely the better, growing up and being properly raised to be rather less isolated despite the fact that Elsa has ice magic powers, being properly trained how to control her ice magic powers by anybody else who really knows to how to properly handle magic very much better than ever correctly until Elsa's able to make use of her ice magic powers and be free to express them no matter what so Elsa could have a much happier, greater, better childhood life than ever no matter what, the less Elsa had to be stuck living in fears the better, the less Elsa had to be stuck keeping her distance the better, the less Elsa had to wear gloves the better, being loved for her ice magic powers and less hated for her ice magic powers, being much more understood and less misunderstood for her ice magic powers, being much more accepted and less rejected for her ice magic powers, no public confrontation at Elsa's coronation day and no eternal winter accidents either at all so the less Elsa had to banish herself from Arendelle the better. The less Elsa had to accidently set of an eternal winter the better. However, unfortunately nothing stopped her from glaring at all the thoughts of Elsa herself and especially at the mention of her former sister the current queen of Arendelle's name.